1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condenser microphones and, more particularly, to a condenser microphone capable of reducing acoustic noise from high-frequency sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Condenser microphones are used in many portable electronic devices, such as digital video cameras, digital still cameras, and mobile phones. One of the challenges of utilizing condenser microphones in electronic devices is that noise generated by high-frequency components in the electronic devices may affect recording quality.
What is needed, therefore, is a condenser microphone that can overcome the above-described shortcoming.